


New year, new beginning.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, beginning of relationship, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: This is Misty’s first New Year’s with the Coven, after a year of being in hell and coming back, she’s excited to celebrate the finish of this year with her favorite people (yes, including Madison). What’s going to happen tonight for Misty?





	New year, new beginning.

Misty was so excited that this year was finally coming to an end, after the hell of a year she had, she was glad to be starting a new. She normally never celebrated this day but she knew the girls did so it was pretty exciting to see how the day was going to be.

She helped Zoe, Queenie and Mallory on the kitchen, preparing everything for the diner and deciding to do some cookies herself. After that, she helped Cordelia with the table, setting everything perfectly. She knew Cordelia had a tough year too but she could see a change in her, even Zoe told her Cordelia looked happier than ever and Zoe was sure to clarify that Misty was the reason.

Misty ignored it knowing perfectly that Cordelia was just happy for the Coven, everything was going perfectly and probably next year new girls would come seeking for this place. So no, it was for sure that Misty wasn’t the reason of her happiness.

After dinner, everyone gathered around the living room, drinks in hands, music playing in the background and TV on. Just a few hours before the countdown, they were prepared for it. Everyone was chatting with everyone, Mallory and Coco sitting together, Zoe sitting on Madison’s lap (oh yeah, Zoe and Madison got together after Madison came back from hell), and Queenie chatting with Cordelia and Misty. Everything seemed so perfect.

 _“So Mist, what did you do for New Year’s?”_ Queenie turned to her smiling.

Misty blushed a little and cleared her throat. _“Just stayed home. Mama said if we went out, somethin’ would happen to us so we just heard the fireworks from out rooms and then we just went to sleep. Nothing too fancy. Never had the experience of this day.”_ She chuckled.

 _“Don’t worry, Mist. Not all of us have.”_ Zoe smiled at her.

 _“Though it is awesome. Kissing someone in midnight and then pulling them to the room.”_ Madison smirked as she rubbed Zoe’s back.

 _“Girl, c’mon now. Shut up.”_ Queenie rolled her eyes.

 _“Well, it true though. Right, Coco? I’m sure you’ve done it before.”_ Madison turned to her.

Coco blushed. _“I mean…I’ve done the kiss but not the…the room thing. I mean I have! Only not in this especial day.”_ She looked at Malory who was also blushing by her answer. _“But, I’ve been to New York, Times Square and yeah, it’s beautiful, crowded, but beautiful.”_ She smiled as she changed the subject, thanking her brain for coming up with this.

 _“Oh I’ve always wanted to go, we really should go next year. Can we Cordelia?”_ Zoe turned to Cordelia who was deep in her thoughts but listening to everyone.

Cordelia smiled and nodded. _“I don’t see why not, we’ll just have to stick around so we don’t get lost.”_

 _“Oh c’mon Cordy. We are old enough to take care of each other. We’ll see what happens next year.”_ Madison smiled and kissed Zoe’s cheek, making Zoe blush.

Misty smiled as she looked at them and then she turned to look at Cordelia. _“What did ya used to do?”_ She rested her head on her arm, not planning to look away from her.

Cordelia found her so cute that she couldn’t help but smile. _“I would stay here with Myrtle, sometimes we would go to the park to see the fireworks and sometimes we would just stay here home. Hank was never here so, I always spent these days with Myrtle.”_

Misty smiled. _“That’s nice.”_

********************

30 minutes for the countdown to begin, everyone started doing her own things as they waited, Misty decided to have sometime for her own and she went back to the kitchen where she sat on the counter and drank some hot chocolate. She was thinking about what the girls mentioned about New Year’s.

She’s seen movies about this day, she knew the kiss was something everyone wanted to do and it had a deep meaning, or at least for some people. She was also curious of going to New York to see the ball drop and she wanted all of that with Cordelia. Only with her.

Her thoughts were cut when she heard footsteps nearing the kitchen, she looked up to find Cordelia walking to her.

 _“Hey Mist, what are you doing here all alone? It’s almost time.”_ Cordelia smiled at her.

Misty smiled and left the cup beside her. _“Just thinkin’, I guess a lost track of time.”_ She chuckled.

Cordelia nodded. _“Is everything alright?”_ She crossed her arms and stared at Misty.

 _“Yeah just…I dunno. My mind is stuck with everythin’ they said.”_ Mist shook her head and giggled. _“The whole New Years’ experience that I’ve never had.”_

_“You’re not the only one, Mist.”_

_“I mean I know I just…I guess I’m curious about it now.”_ Misty looked at her. _“Of course Madison made it sound kinda gross but…I dunno, it’s just stuck in my mind.”_

 _“You would like to have someone with you.”_ Cordelia asked quietly and sweetly not trying to push Misty to say something she didn’t want to.

Misty nodded. _“Is that bad?”_

 _“No, not at all, sweetie, I promise.”_ Cordelia stepped closer to Misty, placing her hand on her cheek, caressing it lightly and smiling. _“I wish that too.”_

_“Guys! The countdown is about to begin!”_

Misty sighed and smiled at her. _“Well, lessgo say hello to the new year.”_ She smiled as she hoped of the counter and walked to the living room back with everyone.

Cordelia sighed. _“I’m so gonna regret this if I’m wrong.”_

Cordelia walked to the living room finding everyone standing and watching the TV waiting for the countdown to start. She walked to where Misty was and smiled at her as Misty turned to do the same.

 _“Misty…”_ Cordelia whispered.

_“Yes, Miss Cordelia?”_

**_10…_ **

**_9…_ **

**_8…_ **

Cordelia sighed. _“I hope I don’t get this wrong and I’m so sorry if I read everything wrong.”_

**_7…_ **

**_6…_ **

**_5…_ **

_“Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout, Dee?”_ Misty turned to her and furrowed her brows.

**_4…_ **

**_3…_ **

**_2..._ **

_“For this.”_

**_1…_ **

_“Happy New Year!”_ Everyone yelled and screamed afterwards, Zoe and Madison kissing and Queenie, Coco and Malory hugging each other, not noticing the two witches behind them who were kissing.

At the last second, Cordelia grabbed Misty’s face and pressed their lips, kissing her sweetly. The only thing Misty did was gasp and stay still, not knowing what was really happening and having no chance of kissing back since as soon as the kiss started, it ended.

Cordelia looked at her with a few tears forming in her eyes as she smiled at her and turned to look at the girls who were just walking to them without noticing what had happened. Cordelia went on and hugged them, leaving Misty speechless and in a state of shock.

Misty felt someone hugging her and for instinct, she hugged back not even knowing who was hugging her.

 _“Happy New Year, Mist! I’m really glad you are back with us.”_ Zoe smiled as she hugged Misty and pulled away to look at her. Her smile vanishing as she noticed the state of Misty. _“Mist? Are you alright?”_

Misty cleared her throat and smiled at Zoe. _“Yeah! Of course! Happy New Year, Zoe.”_ Misty hugged her quickly and went on to hug the other witches.

She really had to talk to Cordelia after this.

********************

Cordelia turned the light off her bathroom and walked back to her bed to sit. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She knew that kissing Misty was probably a mistake but she wasn’t sorry at all. It felt so right, their lips pressed together, how soft Misty’s lips were. Cordelia had never been that close to her before and it was beautiful.

Her thoughts were cut as she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the door and furrowed her brows.

 _“Come in.”_ Misty opened the door and smiled a little at Cordelia. Cordelia’s breath hitched. _“Misty.”_

 _“Can I come in?”_ Misty asked quietly.

Cordelia nodded. Misty entered the room and closed the door behind her, resting her back on the door, afraid of walking closer to Cordelia.

_“Is everything alright, Mist?”_

Misty nodded. _“It is but um…I wanted to talk to ya.”_

Cordelia nodded, knowing what she wanted to talk about. She smiled and tapped the bed, indicating to Misty to sit beside her. Hesitating a little, Misty walked over the bed and sat down, exactly where Cordelia told her to sit.

 _“I guess ya know why I want to talk.”_ Misty chuckled.

Cordelia chuckled and nodded. _“Yeah.”_ She turned to look at Misty. _“I’m sorry.”_

 _“No, it’s alrigh’, really. Just…wasn’t expectin’ that.”_ Misty looked at her.

_“I know and I didn’t think I’d really do it but…I wanted to.”_

Misty looked at her surprised. _“Ya did?”_

Cordelia nodded. _“I really did.”_

_“I thought it was cause I told ya what I wanted.”_

_“I mean, yeah, part of it was but at the same time, I wanted to because-“_ Cordelia sighed and looked at Misty lovingly. _“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time now.”_

Misty smiled and blushed. _“Really?”_

Cordelia nodded. _“Yes. Why is it so hard for you to believe me?”_

_“I just…didn’ think ya’d want someone like me.”_

Cordelia placed her hand on Misty’s cheek and caressed it sweetly. _“I do. You’re perfect in my eyes, Mist. I’m dead serious.”_

Misty chuckled. _“Would ya do that again?”_

 _“Do what?”_ Cordelia furrowed her brows.

_“Kiss me.”_

Cordelia smiled. _“You don’t have to ask.”_

Misty leaned in and captured Cordelia’s lips in her own, smiling as she could finally kiss her this time. Cordelia smiled too and kissed her back, placing both of her hands-on Misty’s neck and bringing her impossibly closer to her.

 _“I could get use to this.”_ Cordelia whispered against Misty’s lips.

Misty giggled and nodded, biting her lip. _“Me too.”_ She kissed her once again and hugged Cordelia from her waist, making her sit on her lap and pulling her closer.

Cordelia chuckled by this and wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck, not wanting to pull away this time.

 _“What an incredible way of starting the year, isn’t it?”_ Misty smiled as she looked up at Cordelia.

Cordelia couldn’t help but stare into her eyes, finding a glow that she never saw in Misty’s eyes before. She nodded and smiled widely. _“Just perfect.”_

Misty pecked her lips. _“I wanna spend my whole life with ya, Miss Cordelia. As cheesy as that sounds and even if it’s too soon to say it. It just feels righ’.”_

Cordelia shook her head and kissed Misty’s forehead as she smiled. _“It’s not. I want the exact same thing, Mist.”_ She looked at her once again and smiled.

 _“I’m so glad I told ya that cause if I hadn’, ya wouldn’ have kissed me.”_ Misty smiled. _“I don’ think I’d have been that brave to do it so. I’ve been tryin’ to but…I always got scared.”_

 _“Since when?”_ Cordelia asked softly.

 _“The first time we went to the greenhouse. I just wanted to grab ya and kiss ya.”_ Misty blushed at the confession.

Cordelia smiled and chuckled. _“I wanted to since I first saw you, when I got my sight back.”_ She caressed the back of Misty’s neck lightly.

Misty smiled. _“I’m just glad we have this chance.”_

 _“I am too.”_ Cordelia smiled.

Misty pecked her lips. _“As much as I would love to keep kissing ya, I’m tired.”_ She tried to stand up but Cordelia kept her in place, making Misty look at her again.

_“Don’t go…stay?”_

Misty smiled and nodded. _“Yes. Of course, darlin’.”_

They both moved to lay on the bed, cuddling each other, hugging tightly, not leaving any space between them. Cordelia laid her head on Misty’s chest and sighed, breathing in her essence. She sighed happily.

 _“Night, my love.”_ Misty whispered as she kissed Cordelia’s head.

_“Goodnight.”_

It was going to be a new beginning for both of them, the year was just starting and it already felt like the best year.  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year guys! I hope you have a great year and all your dreams come true this year, have a great night and I wish you all the best! Thank you so much for reading my works!


End file.
